


FLCL: Pregressive

by Ozzie19



Category: FLCL
Genre: F/M, FLCL: Progressive, Impregnation, Inflation, Original Character/Haruko Haruhara, Pregnancy, Progressive, Robots, Romance, Self Insert, Student/Teacher, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: Self Insert/Haruko. Weight Gain, Pregnancy and Inflation abound!When a student with desires gets a talking to from a belly-heavy Haruko, things start to heat up! Hot for Teacher indeed!Beta'd by my good friend Weiss Draconis.
Relationships: OC/Haruko Haruhara
Kudos: 5





	FLCL: Pregressive

Nothing much happens here. Just go to school. Get your stuff done. And go home. Mingle with family. Then check out some… stuff online. Go to bed. Rinse, repeat.

Well… I used to think that. School used to be boring, until we got a brand new teacher. She used to be a dull speaking one but spoke some crazy things. But then she changed, revealing herself to be Haruko Haruhara, a charismatic crazy firecracker of a pinkette who has been a very energetic teacher. A breath of fresh air from the dullard’s life of academia.

Two people I note in my class were Hibajiri and Ide, but the former kept entirely to herself(much like myself) and the latter had his own group of friends, although one of them has gotten into some unisex bullshit lately. What dude who isn’t Scottish wears a dress. And I know! I’m part Scottish from my dad’s side!

And then one day, after a whole bunch of stuff has happened around town, with robots running amok(not so similar to what happened a long ways back, from what I heard my mom ramble) and Medical Mechanica’s massive iron going on it’s bottom and standing up. And this day, Haruko has revealed that she’s married...and pregnant. Somehow. After only a weekend.

Before I found her to be decent looking, but nothing major. But… her coming in with that tummy, being in a wedding dress, and her raising her hand to cheer on the students to go to the Amusement park had me entranced. My eyes were hooked to that tummy of her’s like a cat on a field mouse while on the prowl.

I admit, I feel a bit hypocritical criticizing Mori, since while I keep things to myself, I have certain tastes…

And I was so hooked onto her midsection wobbling about and the class running out in bedlamous joyful mania I didn’t move from my seat to go to the school buses taking us to the new amusement park. I was the only one in class still in their seat, alongside a glaring Ide behind me and Hibajiri off to the side. Haruko-sensei had remained as well.

And in my head, I remember all those nights, gazing and searching. Of full expectant women. Fat girls. American. Japanese. Busty or bottom heavy. Milky. Light or dark or bronze skinned. Blonde, brunette, red, black or even dyed. 2D or 3-

“Oy, Matoshiiiii~”

“Gah!” I yelped, seeing Haruko sensei leaning forward, hands on her hips, her bare baby belly exposed. “Y-Yeah sensei?” I asked, my eyes still on her. Her yellow eyes inspecting me, before turning playful and she smirked. My eyes were on her gut, and her red shirt was covering any sort of cleavage, but me going back up… exposed me. I got caught ogling my sensei.

“See me in my office ‘kaaaay~?”

Busted.

Fuck.

(X)

“Soooo, lemme see here... Kenzie Mato, Middle Schooler. Half Japanese Half English.” Rattled Haruko as she lounged in her office, seeing her computer as I sat in the desk opposite of her. “Decent with grades, no trouble listed prior and has plans to one day go to go be an Engineer.” The pink haired woman brought me into her office, probably ready to grill me for ogling her… yet I didn’t get the feeling she would. She’s just seeing my file, one hand on her mouse and the other stroking and rubbing… her stomach. I gulped, and I can see her smirk. She had an eye on me.

“You knoooow... when I showed those videos way back, you didn’t seem all that interested, Matoshi.” Haruko mentioned. “Lemme guess.” Her eyes were fully on me. “Not your type eh?”

“I… uhmmm…” Haruko then faced me, giving me her attention.

“Look kiddo, we’re in my office. You’re not in trouble… unless ya wanna be~” She purred, now a finger tracing her navel.

My head was feeling funny. My pants was getting tight. And my heart was racing like American Pharoah. She was putting me on the spot.

“I… I can speak honestly, sensei?”

“Speak your peace, and thou shalt not be judged unfairly thy student of mine.” Haruko preached, fingers drumming over her middle.

“I… have a taste for women.”

“Mmmhmmmm.” She had a eyebrow raised. “Aaaand?”

“Like yourself.” I confessed. I haven’t even told my parents this. Haruko blinked, and then she began to laugh and before I want to go to the woods to hang myself, she got up and removed her jacket, turned on the fan close by and came over to me in my seat.

“W-Wha-Sensei?” She then brought out her golden vespa and had my ride in the back.

“Hang on, use my belly or tits, since we are going Mad Max!” She revved up the engine.

“Wait w-” And then a long scream exited my mouth as we sped off, me hugging her with one hand around her waist and feeling her...creamy silky smooth tummy...and the other groping her modest breast for leverage as I yelled into her back. I felt us hit something and a yell.

“Sorry Ideeee! Maybe tomorrrroow, kaaaaay~!” Haruko yelled as we busted through the door and into town, going pretty much at warpspeed due to how fast we were going.

I would have thought of commenting on how the fuck we just got away with hit and run on a peer… but I was torn between the lust of my holding onto sensei, and sheer self-preservation since we were going 200 in a 30 miles per hour zone.

Finally we stopped, and I fell off the Vespa, rigid and laughing. How the hell did I just survive and- I felt myself being carried bridal style, looking up and seeing the grinning Haruko.

“Well now, guess we’re gonna havta getcha used to goin’ at ludicrous speed. You look like Dark Helmet after he got a concussion.”

I was still breathing hard, looking up at her as we were walking into a flat of some kind, or a house. My head was still spinning.

“So.” I felt myself fall down, landing on a futon as Haruko stood over me, hands on hips. She smirked, barring down on me. “Enjoyed coppin’ a feel?”

“I-uh...oh!” I grasped my hands, realizing what I did while jumping through hyperspace. “Ummm…y-yeah… need some leverage so-”

“Then ya woulda used my breasts, but you only got one, Matoshipon.” She began to kick off her boots. “The other, was feeling up… this bad girl.” Haruko smirked, and to my bewilderment, she began to sit on my crotch/lower stomach! She was grinning down at me, and took a hand and placed it on her midsection.

“I-It’s a girl?”

“Yep. How I got this over the weekend, which I bet is whatcha wondering, is…” She looked off to the side. “Complicated. But, enough of the past.” She then leaned down, her golden eyes staring into my own. “How about you…” And she began to grind herself… on my erection.

“Haaaa...b-but you’re married...a-aren’t you? You said so in...c-class.” I stated, my hands still on her pregnant middle as I bit my lip. She was slim, but that tummy was so… fucking hot and arousing!

“Oh yeah, that? Well, again. Complicated. Buuuut,” Haruko licked her lips. “Who is to say, that a big kitty like me doesn’t wind up marryin’ a kitten like yourself nyaaa~” And her lips met mine, her hands cupping my cheeks as I… her tongue was in my mouth! I moaned softly, my hands resting on her rear as I did my best to kiss back, our tongues dancing and writhing against each other like mating eels. I then felt her suck on my tongue, eyes showing mischief and playfulness galore as I groaned at my appendage being sucked on.

“Hehe,” She ceased, licking her lips. “Ya taste like strawberries Matonya.” She wiggled on top of me more. “I always notice ya eatin’ fruits and veggies at lunch. Must be losing weight?” She asked, grabbing my own tummy and I yelped. I… wasn’t as fat as Mori, but not as thin as Ide. I was trying to lose weight.

Which was incredibly ironic, considering my love for fat girls and pregnant chicks.

“Y-yeah…”

“And ya never looked at me the way you’re lookin’ at me now… until I came in, stating how I was married to a bird, and had a baby inside me. That… makes ya a deviant.” She whispered. “I never knew a cute half-breed like yaself can be such a naughty boy-nya~”

I shivered, not much caring for the racial statement since it was true. “I...yeah… I’m into girls like you...and… other kinds too?”

“Oh?” She rolled me onto the side, her hand squeezing my tummy while my hands rubbed hers. I was soft and squishy. She was taut, firm, smooth and full. “Elaborate for me, why doncha, Matokun~? Go on, after all... it’s just” Haruko leaned in, nibbling on my ear. “Us~”.

I gulped, biting my lower lip. “I like fat chicks. And pregnant girls. There, I said it.” I declared, expecting revulsion in her eyes but instead I get a little surprise, then acceptance.

“Heh, well. Sounds easy enough Matopon.” Haruko reached down to grab my bulge. “So, due to my… complications, I want to make what I said true back in class.” She leaned in, whispering in my ear. “Marry me. Make me a mommy. And…” She grabbed it softly, making me yelp. “Make me your ideal housewife. It’s whatcha want donchnya~?” Her yellow eyes twinkled and I felt my heart race, and my head throb a little.

I… I want to.

Yes. I need to.

I want Haruko-sensei to be a mother. To be pregnant more. To be fatter. Mine… mine!!

I panted, my hands going down and pulling down my pants as I felt her hands unbutton my shirt. “That’s the spirit Kenzishi!” She cheered. “So much vigor and enthusaism~”

I felt my head pulse and I groan, panting as I felt a lump form, gritting my teeth as my pants were down to my legs and shirt completely unbuttoned. I let out a yell as something bright came out. Multiple mechanical hands and a massive mechanical orb, attached to it like the egg-sac of a queen bee was a giant sac of cream as it pushed aside stuff in her house.

“Huh. I knew you had some pent up N.O. in ya kid.” Haruko mused. “But this, suits your desires a lot. This is a new one.” She noticed the sac of cream and smirked. “This looks like a cross between a pregnant ant queen, a spider and-whoaho!” She yelled as the mechanical alien got her arms up, and I stood up, seeing the machine’s lower arms aim the cream-sac’s lower end, tipped like a piping bag attached to a bag which was as large as a donkey, into her mouth. I can see an eye on the robot look at me, it’s eye akin to like a crab-eye. I felt Haruko wave at me, and give the thumbs up, and thrusted her pregnant belly forward.

“You...you’re okay..with this… a fucking robot came out of my head!” I stated, my erection still present with a blouse-donning Haruko and her tight pants. She managed to get the tip of the sac’s nozzle out of her mouth.

“Do ya wanna fatten me or not?” She said, sounding annoyed, and I felt guilty. If Haruko felt okay…

I walked up under the robotic spider-ant-queen-thingy and rested my heads on her belly. The robotic eye came down, and I saw it zoom in, staring at me as if awaiting my order. “Do it.” I ordered.

She...was mine. I began to lick and kiss her tummy as the robot shoved the sac into Haruko’s mouth, and like clockwork, began to empty its contents into her. I heard her moan as I saw her legs writhe and her belly pulse and gurgle. I can even feel light kicks...and I never felt so hard and aroused in my life as I licked and made love to her navel.

Haruko was busy closing her eyes as the robot seemed to let go of her, and she held up a hand to steady the massive sac and the other slid down to cradle and rub her growing, churning gut. I even felt her pet me on the head. I stripped away my clothes, feeling hot as I began to kiss her sides, now she looked like she’d swallowed an entire beachball on top of her original kid.

“Haruko...sensei…” I moaned, and I felt her tap my head, and her hands go to a time-out. I gave the time out, and the sloshing and gushing of the cream sac stopped. It looked like it had emptied nearly half of it’s payload too as it removed the tip from her mouth. Haruko let out a gasp and breathed, belching a bit.

“Jeez...full...and hard~” She moaned, rubbing her gut with my as she looked past her bust down at me with a smile. “So, how’s about… we move this to a more...suitable spot~?”

I nodded, standing up and going behind her, pressing my bulge against her rump and my hands under her thick and heavy gut. “Ooooowee. This is gonna go right to my thighs. How will I ever work this off… eh, prob’ly never.” I felt her wiggle against me as she walked and I followed. The robot followed after us, using it’s long gangly arms with gloved hands to walk like a spider. We climbed the stairs, Haruko letting out a grunt of exertion with each step before arriving in her room. I can tell this isn’t the master bedroom, and the bed by the wall is the lower half of a bunk.

“Did you...have a bunk?” I asked, rubbing her gurgling tummy, filled with dozens of pounds of cream. Haruko let out a sigh. It felt nostalgic to me.

“Kinda. Bought the place when the old tenants moved out. But that’s in the past Matokun.” She turned around at me, smiling as she released me from my grip upon her, and with her hands on her hips, belly bumped me into bed! I let out an “oof!” as I landed, and I saw Haruko going about removing her blouse and going to remove her skinny pants. Behind her, the robot shimmied in, walking in sideways. She then crawled on top of me, sitting on me, with both of our hands on her giant belly, and my bulge against her wet inner thighs. “Now… put it in me, ya virgin halfbreed. And have this thing feed me. Best.” She slapped her tummy, biting her lower lip as she gestured the spiderbot to come. “Of both worlds~.” Haruko opened her mouth, putting the nozzle of the creambag in her mouth. I shuffled around under her, undoing my boxers and getting my hard member up. I panted…

“Haruko-sensei...will you marry me… even if you’re already married...and pregnant with another child?” I asked, chest rising as I felt the heavy pinkette shuffle on top of me. She gave me a smile.

“Of course Kenzipon. I mean, why else did I go to all this trouble? Takin’ ya from the school, hitting your demanding peer Ide on our way out, makin’ ya birth out a robot from the other side of the galaxy from your cranium?” She asked. “Besides, this is all fulfilling your deepest fantasies...now… fire away, and have Bee feed me everythin’ while ya feed me your babies down there!”

“Bee?” I asked, looking at the robot.

“It’s what I named it just now. Bee, short for workerbee. Did ya have something better?” When I thought about it… nah. I really didn’t. I was too focused on my pink haired belly-queen minx of a sensei.

“Nope.” I finally undress, and move her panties aside, hearing her giggle as she put the nozzle back in her mouth. I gave Bee the thumbs up, and I thrusted up into her.

I yelled, and I heard her give out a deep moan as we began to make love, her riding and bouncing on top of me with wet shlicks coming from my penetrating of her sex. The spelunking, glooping and churning of the cream as it fed Haruko The sensual moans of the woman breathing through her nose as she held onto her growing gut. They were catnip to me~!

Her tummy bounced on top of me as it grew. Calories and calories of alien cream poured down her throat, making her tummy as large and wide as an exercise ball. I reached my head up, craning my neck a little and kissing her stomach as it made me pause on thrusting. With a light bap of my head, I went back down, yelling as I timed my thrusts with her downwards bounces.

“Sensei! Sensei! Haruko! Haruko! Oh god yes! Fuck! Yes! I wanna feed you! Fuck you! Breed babies enough to repopulate the world! Fatten you to the size of a fucking house!” I let out all my carnal fantasies to bare, and I could hear her giggle and swoon with approval. “Fuck! Fuck! More! More! Haaaa!” My virgin penis couldn’t take much more. I was gonna pop!

“Harukooooooo!” I gave one last push, going balls deep as I felt her belly push my head down, the girl moaning and groaning under a heavily gurgling gut. I heard her too mew out, climaxing with me as I felt her juices surge on my thighs. The last of the cream entered her, and Bee stepped away with its sac completely dried and empty. We both panted as I felt her far heavier self on top of me, her cunt not releasing my limp dick.

“Urp… ohhh baby…” Haruko mused. “Buh-bye Victoria’s Secret… Hello Lane Br-hrruuuurrrppp~-Bryant. Phew…” She leaned on the side, against the wall as I turned over with her, the two of us still one. “That was… a lotta cream~. You nyaughty nyaughty boy~”

I panted, drenched in sweat as I rubbed her tummy, feeling the rumbling within as I gave her kisses and licks of affection. “Was it tasty?” I asked. Haruko looked down at me, eye quirked.

“Would I be joyfully consumin’ millions of calories of alien cream if it wasn’t tasty, Kenzikun?” She asked, reaching out and petting me. “Now… I have her AND your baby inside me… and alla this is gonna turn into pure, rich fat~” Haruko bit her lip, and I mirrored her expression as I scooted up past her giant beanbag of a belly, possibly with over 200 pounds of goo inside. I shuffled myself to be under her gut, and I nuzzled against her.

“Sensei…”

“Shhh, easy now Kenzishi.” she purred, petting me as I heard the movements with in her engorged stomach rumble, and the light kicks of her already entrenched young. “Just rest… after all, I am gonna be ya big fat obese preggo housewife am I nyaa~?”

“Yeah… you are…” I gave her a light kiss, and I drifted off to sleep. Bee settled down by the bed, whirring lightly. And I can hear Haruko doze off contently.

(X)

So Haruko-sensei wasn’t a teacher anymore. Didn’t matter. Got some lame old fart for a teacher. Didn’t matter. Got some grilling from Ide. Didn’t give a fuck.

Stopped by the house to drop off things, say I’m going to study with friends. A lie, but one day she will understand. I looked down, seeing the golden band on my ring. Turns out Bee can do just more than fatten my lewd plump pinkette.

I came to the estate, Bee crawling around and cleaning the place. It’s eye saw me and waved, and I waved back. I walked into the house…

“Tadaima~” I called out, and then I heard the footsteps, or quakes of my fat cat lover.

She was in the kitchen, waddling towards me with adipose galore, huffing and puffing in nothing bar an apron. We had several more feeding sessions since our first night. Our ‘wedding’ night as it were, and it showed. How she was able to waddle and move at this size was a testament to her immense strength.

“Welcome home-Huff… Anyaaanta~” She mewed, her ass practically ten feet wide, her gut brushing on the floor as it rumbled with our active growing babies, buried under over half-a-ton of pure undulated fat. Her breasts rested on her belly, her areola dark and nipples leaking as her arms swayed, each as thick as a whole plump pig. Her face got a bit softer, but not much as she pressed me against the wall. “Was busy makin’ some more ice cream. Bee’s been cleaning… phew… walking is hard.” She lifted a fat and heavy arm, resting on her floor brushing gut, her double chin evident as she rubbed her fat belly. “Buuuut, I bet ya wanted it this way~” She said, her wideload body rippling with obese flesh, her nipples letting out a twinge of delicious warm mother’s milk. I saw a hand reach in beyond the door, and Bee slapped her bare lumpy fat ass, making Haruko squeal in delight. I can even see her feet were being overflowed by her fat, and her hands may not be long in joining her feet if we kept this up.

I giggled, and Bee came skittering inside, its sac filled with chocolate cream this time. I licked my lips and grabbed as much of her as I could, resting myself on her.

“You said it. Now… get that ice cream ready. You better be ready to become my bed sensei.”

“Hihihi~” She grinned playfully, feeling my erection as she wiggled her giant gut against me, stimulating my organ. “Ya so predictable Anyata. You and Bee better make me pass out from ya cumming and feeding and fucking my.” She shivered, moaning. “Hungry preggo pussywussy this time~”

“Like two nights ago?” I asked, leaning up, biting on her areola and sucking some milk, making her wince and shiver in pleasure. Her hammy fist clenched, and I can see the beautiful ring riddled with diamonds on it.

“Ooooooohhh yeah… like that... “

We were going to get a noise complaint if I started screaming. We may bust a hole in the floor. I know we have busted mattresses due to Haruko’s new immense size.

Nothing happened here. I bet there was some revelation my classmates were having about themselves and towards one another. Some plot Medical Mechanica was scheming. Or something regarding a giant alien bird the size of a small star.

But I don’t give a fuck. I have Haruko Mato, nee Haruhara with me. Pregnant with two. Weighing over one thousand pounds. And that’s all that matters~!


End file.
